darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Monastery of Saradomin
The Monastery of Saradomin is a two-story building north-east of Falador, south of the Black Knights' Fortress and west of Edgeville. A combat bracelet can be used to teleport inside the monastery, and is the fastest method to get there. Five monks wander inside, both in the courtyard and inside the building. The four monks that spawn around the courtyard were once an extremely popular training spot for defence pures due to the monks' high health and low defence, as well as their healing powers; pures could train indefinitely without food. It is recommended for most F2P pures as a safe and effective training method. With the Evolution of Combat only granting a fixed amount of experience after the kill rather than experience based on damage done, this is no longer the case. History The Edgeville Monastery's exact age is unknown, although its history suggests that it pre-dates many human settlements in Asgarnia and Misthalin. According to the novel Betrayal at Falador, the Edgeville Monastery was originally a military camp created by an ancient king who sought to lead a crusade into the Wilderness. The king, however, passed away before he could begin his cleansing of the Wilderness, and the camp he left behind gradually developed into a permanent monastic settlement. In 164, the Edgeville Monastery was attacked by the Kinshra Lord Sulla, who had recently slain his predecessor and gained control of the organisation. The Battle of the Monastery was the first battle of the War of 164, and it saw the first use of Chaos Dwarf Mortars developed by the Zamorakian extremist Thorbarkin. The Edgeville Monastery's residents suffered heavy casualties in the battle, but the intervention of more well-equipped fighters such as Kara-Meir, Doric, Squire Theodore, Ebenezer, Castimir, and Gar'rth gave much of the order time to escape with Abbot Langely to the then-unincorporated city of Edgeville in Misthalin. The battle left the Monastery heavily damaged, but following the war it was rebuilt. According to the novel, the Edgeville Monastery contains a library that includes extensive records concerning local history and guests. These records were partially damaged in Sulla's invasion, but most survived. The library itself does not appear in-game. In the first year of the Sixth Age, Fathers Hackett and McGruder were kidnapped by a Kinshra party and later killed in the Tomb of the Fallen, after having been starved. Ground floor The ground floor of the Edgeville monastery contains various decorations, benches, fountains and a garden to the north with cabbage and rose bushes. It is also home to several monks, including Abbot Langley, a non-player character who makes sure that only players with a Prayer level of 31 can climb up to the first floor. He can also heal players upon request, as can any of the monks. This is a very popular place for players for training on, as monks give good combat experience and heal players when they are hurt. Monks heal up to 166 life points each time the player asks, while Abbot Langley heals up to 133. The monks at the Edgeville Monastery used to heal themselves during combat after they had taken a significant amount of damage. This made the monks on the ground floor a popular training spot for Defence pures, as the latter only has a maximum hit of 1. The monks would then continually heal themselves, making it incredibly hard for a Defence pure to kill a monk. However, this was changed in 2008 so that the monks can no longer heal themselves during combat. This modification does not appear to have ever been publicly mentioned by Jagex. Also, this update appears to have not affected the Monks on the island of Entrana, as they still heal themselves during combat. There is a Musician just outside the Edgeville Monastery, useful for recharging run energy and as another method for healing life points. First floor Players need level 31 Prayer to go up to the first floor, and must first join the monastery by holding a conversation with Abbot Langely. The first floor contains various decorations, monks, Brother Jered, an altar, a Kharid scorpion, and the top and bottom pieces of the monk's robes set. However, Brother Jered does not heal players. Players should not try to pick up the Kharid Scorpion, as doing so will deal them 30 life points for each time, damage incapable of being blocked by either Prayer or Magic. The only way to get the scorpion is by using a scorpion cage on it during Scorpion Catcher. Brother Jered can bless unblessed symbols into holy symbols. He can sell members with 99 Prayer the Prayer cape for 99,000 coins. In addition, he can make Blessed spirit shields if the player brings him a normal Spirit shield and a holy elixir. Praying at the altar fully recharges a player's prayer points, in addition to giving a +20 bonus over the player's max prayer points. This +20 boost will work even if you possess full normal Prayer points. However, one should note that this does not, for example, enable a player with Level 50 Prayer to activate Level 52 Prayers. There are barrels filled with wine, multiple beds, stained glass windows, and tables for the monks to place items upon, though these are only for decoration. For members, the poison-purging Prayer book is also found here in The Great Brain Robbery, and can only be reobtained by going to the Edgeville Monastery if lost. Monastery2ndfloor.png|Brother Jered, the master of Prayer, is found on the first floor. Monasteryrobes.png|Monk's robes respawn on the table. Monasteryaltar.png|The altar here restores and boosts Prayer points. Quests There are some quests that involve the Edgeville Monastery: * The Great Brain Robbery - The Prayer book is found in the bookcase to the east. * Garden of Tranquillity - Player must take seeds from rosebushes in the garden of the Edgeville Monastery. * Perils of Ice Mountain - Player must bring letter to Brother Bordiss. * Scorpion Catcher - The Kharid Scorpion is on the of the Edgeville Monastery. * The Curse of Zaros * The Death of Chivalry - The quest is started here. Trivia * When you are at full prayer points and you try to recharge prayer a message will appear: "you boost your prayer points" instead of "you already have full prayer points". * Early on in RuneScape 2, the first floor of the Edgeville Monastery was among the locations to which a player could be teleported if they did not respond to particular random events. This led to some players who had below 31 Prayer with two higher Prayer points than their maximum. * In the Official Jagex Livestream: Directors Commentary Jagex mods confirmed that the Edgeville Monastery used to be a White Knight outpost, dedicated to watch the nearby Black Knight Fortress. It only took the role of monastery after the White Knights abandoned it and Saradominst monks moved in . References Category:Prayer Category:Locations